FIRE AND ICE
by Anu Goyal
Summary: This is a Leah and Rosalie story. Read to find what happens when two ice princess become friends.
1. Chapter 1

FIRE AND ICE

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO PLS BE NICE. I JUST LOVE LEAH AND ROSALIE. AND THERE WILL BE NO RENEESME IN MY STORY. AND THERE WILL BE NO BATTLE BETWEEN THE VOLTURI AND CULLENS. IF U LIKE NESSIE THEN MOVE ON AND FIND ANOTHER FANFIC. POST ECLIPSE.

_ROSALIE'S POV_

_I HATE BELLA AND I HATE EDWARD. WHAT THE HELL DO THEY THINK OF THEMSELVES. _I WAS SITTING NEAR THE TREATY LINE. EDWARD AND I GOT INTO AN ARGUMENT AND I DECIDED I NEEDED TO GET SOME FRESH AIR.. EVERYONE WAS SIDING WITH EDWARD EVEN EMMETT BECAUSE I CALLED BELLA A BITCH. WELL TOUCHE. I DON'T REGRET IT. SHE JUST THINK SHE CAN JUST GET EVERYTHING SHE WANTS. SHE HAS TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME MY SISTER ALICE, WE USED TO DO EVERYTHING TOGETHER NOW SHE IS ALWAYS WITH BELLA. MY BROTHER JASPER, WITH WHOM I SHARED EVERYTHING ( EDWARD CAN GO TO HELL). MY MOM AND DAD EVERYTHING. _WHAT WAS THAT? _SOMEONE OR SOMETHING IS CRYING. THEN THE SMELL HIT ME. IT WAS ONE OF THE WOLF. I CALLED OUT. _HELLO, ANYONE THERE? THEN A SMALL GREY WOLF APPEAR. THEN I REMEMBER IT IS THE ONLY SHE WOLF IN THE PACK. I ASKED HER WHAT WAS SHE DOING HERE? SHE JUST BARED HER TEETH TO ME AND DISAPPEARED IN THE BUSHES. A MINUTE PAST AND SHE APPEARED IN HER HUMAN FORM. I CAN'T HELP BUT NOTICE SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL. AND THERE WAS SOMETHING IN HER EXPRESSION THAT WAS NOT RIGHT._

_WAS THAT YOU CRYING? I ASKED_

_SHE JUST SNEERED AND SAID WHAT IT IS TO YOU ,LEECH?_

_NOTHING BITCH?I REPLIED. _

_SHE SAID "WAS THAT YOU SAYING ' I HATE BELLA AND I HATE EDWARD'?_

_DID I SAID THAT OUT LOUD?_

'_WHATEVER' I SAID._

'_ATLEAST SOMEONE SHARES MY HATRED FOR THEM OR FOR HER' SHE SAID._

_I WAS SHOCKED. WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY THAT?_

_WHY DO YOU HATE HER? I ASKED_

'_WHY DO YOU HATE HER?' SHE SAID_

'_TELL ME ONE THING THERE IS TO LIKE ABOUT HER' I SAID_

_SHE JUST LAUGHED._

'WELL IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU' LEECH. WITH THAT SHE DISAPPEARED INTO THE BUSHES AGAIN.

THAT WAS A ODD MEETING. WELL I HAVE GO BACK AND DEAL WITH THE "OH, SO LOVELY BELLA".

THANKS FOR READING.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I went home after my so called conversation with the she wolf. I still don't understand why she was crying, I DON'T KNOW WHY I CARE.. As soon as I enter the house, I saw Edward glaring daggers at me. Emmett giving me a disapproving look and that bitchy bella crying and alice and jasper comforting her and giving me the looks. Mom and dad were missing. So I made myself scarce and went into my room. I sat on my vanity and started recalling todays afternoon.

**FEW HOURS BACK IN CULLEN HOUSEHOLD**

I was sitting on the couch with Emmett's hand wrap around my waist. Jasper and Alice were sitting on our left . mom and dad were hunting. I was excited because of my shopping plans with Alice. There was a sale in Port Angeles. At that moment Edward and that HUMAN arrived. She ignored me as I ignored her. And that bitch asked Alice if she want to spend some time with her. I thought Alice will tell her no because of our plans but Alice tells her YES. I was shocked and hurt and I lashed out on Bella and called her a BITCH and told her she has nothing but cause us trouble. On that Bella's eyes teared up. And everyone appeared to be mad at me. As if I have said anything wrong. Do I have to spell it for everyone. 1. James and his coven 2. Volturi. 3. Victoria and the new born army.

WHAT THE F### IS WRONG WITH YOU? Edward roared

YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS. Came from jasper.

Oh right' jealous of a freaking human. Who can't even walk straight without finding something to trip over.

I saw Alice comforting that klutz. And giving me the ' why would you say that ? look.

And at that point I had enough and I walked out. What hurt me the most was Emmett didn't support me. I know he likes Bella but what about me.

I just ran and ran till I reach the treaty. Because the awful wet dog small gets stronger and stronger.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

There was a knock on my door. The scent suggested it was my O SO GREAT DAD. I knew from experience he is going to blame me for it. But a part of me wished he would understand where I am coming from.

'Come in' I said reluctantly

'rosalie, can we talk' he said calmly . And disappointment was clear in his eyes. He sat on my bed.

' WHAT' I said ad coldly as I can manage.

' I just wanted to talk to you about all the hurtful things you said to bella. So if you could just drop that attitude of yours.' He replied .

Now I was pissed. He only cared about that stupid human's feelings' what about my feelings.

'WHAT ABOUT IT' I replied in the same tone.

'**All you care is about her feelings. I have feelings too. You know.'** And I threw my hairbrush at him which he dodged.

'princess please, can we talk. I know you are hurt but come on talk to me.' He replied

How can I say no to him when he calls me princess. I love it when he calls me that.

'ok'

'whats bothering you, why would you say such things to bella. She hasn't done anything wrong to you. And I know you had made plans with alice. And if bella wanted to spend some time with alice you could have asked her to come with you. That way you can get to know her better.' He said

'You know one day she will marry Edward and be part of this family. Everyone has accepted her into the family except ?'

' I don't like her' I replied coldly

'why'

'she has taken everyone away from me'

' no, she hasn't . everyone's still here. You are the one whose pushing everyone away. You know you can talk to me about anything.

'I don't know if I can'

'Please give bella a chance'

' I will try'

He hugged me ' now that's my princess'.

And with that he left.

There's no way in hell I am gonna like her. She is just a stupid human.

Reviews are appreciated. Next chapter is about leah. 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRICIATED. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE FROM LEAH'S POV. A SLIGHT INSIGHT IN HER LIFE AS A WOLF**.

Today is my father's death anniversary. It hurts me that my mom has moved on and is in a relationship with Charlie. It is too much for me. I phased into my wolf form And I ran away from all the pitiful looks of the people and my pack members. I was sitting near the treaty line and trying to rein in my emotion when I smelled the awfully sweet sickening smell of a vampire. And then I heard her yell 'I HATE BELLA AND I HATE EDWARD'. I smiled atleast beside me someone hated that _bella _. what surprised me the most was one of the Cullen hated her and Edward. Weird. She must have smelled me because she called out 'hello, anyone there?'. I appeared out of the bushes in my wolf form. She asked 'was that you crying?' I didn't realise that a tear had escaped. I disappeared in the bushes pull on my clothes then came back, and told her 'what it is to you' leech?

'nothing bitch' she replied . I decided to ask why she hate that human and her leech brother.

Was that you who said ' I hate bella and I hate edward'?

A look of shocked appeared on her face. I bet she was wondering did she say that out loud.

'whatever' came her reply.

"Atleast someone shared my hatred for them or for her' I told held

'Why do you hate her?' she asked

'Why do you hate her?' I asked

' tell me one good thing there is to like about her' she said.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. She was right about that. I didn't knew we would have something in common. We are like fire and ice total opposite but yet a similarity both ice and fire have the power to burn.

I knew my pack would be looking for me. And I didn't want them coming here finding out that I was talking to a bloodsucker.

'it was nice meeting you, leech.' And with that I went behind the bushes and phased back and left. That was an odd meeting. Now I have to go back and deal with the chronicles of leah's wolf life, I like the sound of it. Could probably write a book on it. But who would want to read about my pathetic life.

PLEASE REVIEW . AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT. MORE CHAPTER COMING YOUR WAY. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

PLS PLS REVIEW. ATLEAST LET ME KNOW WHAT DO YOU THINK. WETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE OR STOP. REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME. SO PLS. if you have time to read then review pls.

LEAH'S POV

When I reach home I phased back. And there sitting on the porch was the last person I wanted to see right now or ever, SAM ULEY, THE ALMIGHTY ALPHA.

'WHAT THE F### DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE. SAM.' I ROARED

'LEAH I JUST CAME TO TALK TO YOU, CAN YOU BE NICE'

' NICE' YOU WANT ME TO BE NICE AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE TO ME, I laughed.

'THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT, LEAH. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY SORRY BEFORE YOU FORGIVE ME.'

' F### YOU SAM F### YOU. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU.'

' I JUST CAME TO SEE HOW YOU WERE DOING'

' I DON'T F###### NEED YOUR PITY. SO SHOVE IT UP YOUR TIGHT ASS. YOU SON OF A B####.'

With that I step inside the house and banged the door in his face.

How dare he? After everything, he shows up to see how I was doing. Mom and seth weren't home' they were at charlie's. so I let my misery consume me. I cried for my father's death, I cried for my sam, I cried for my happy human life, I cried fot the love that I will never have, I cried for the children I will never have. I cried for everything that I had lost.

I cried and cried and cried for what must be eternity.

I must have doesd off because the Next thing I know is someone calling my name.

'LEAH ,LEAH ,ARE YOU OKAY?' It was seth's voice. Concerned why I am lying on the floor curled into a ball, red eyed.

'I am fine, seth. Will you relax?' I rush to my room before he could ask me anymore question. I banged shut my door, clearly sending a message "DO NOT DISTURB"

**A WEEK LATER**

I didn't came out of my room for the whole week after dad's death anniversary. Mom and seth were really worried about my mental I just couldn't deal with everything. Sam stopped by a couple of times which aggravated me even further.

We got an wedding invitation, any guesses **"LEECH WEDS BITCH". ** Mom and seth wants me to go. Hell no. I would rather die than go to their wedding. They don't like me and I don't like them,.

**ON THE DAY OF WEDDING**

Cant believe mom, seth and that fucking Jacob convinced me to go that wedding.

Here I am picking out what to wear as if it matters. whose going notice me. I settled for a black sequin dress and pumps. Grab my clutch. And voila I am ready to go to the Cullen crypt. Wonder will there be that blonde leech whom I saw nearly a month ago. Whatever, don't care.

**EARLIER ON THE SAME DAY: BACK AT THE CULLENS**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

'Rose, come downstairs and help us with the decorations.' That was Alice.

' I am busy'

'Doing what'

'Doing Nothing'

'THEN HELP ME'

'CAN'T YOU TALE A HINT, DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT FOR YOU, **I DON'T WANT TO HELP, YOU LITTLE ANNOYING PIXIE' **I shouted

'you are the worst sister ever' she muttered under her breath. But I heard her.

I am not going to let anyone know how much that hurt.

I sat in my room getting ready for the wedding; well I have to say I look stunning. Hope that klutz trips on her own feet at the wedding while walking down the aisle. I am happy about one thing though, one month of no one peeking inside my brain. With Edward gone on his honeymoon. I hope he kills her there. Make my life easy.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OF LEAH AND ROSALIE AT THE WEDDING. PLS REVIEW 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hope You Like Iti

**At The Wedding**

**Leah's Pov**

Me, Mom, Seth, Billy And Jacob Drove To The Cullen Crypt For The Wedding. My Mouth Fell Open, Three Miles Of The Drive Was Wrapped In Hundreds Of Thousands Of Twinkle Lights With White Satin Bows. When We Reached The Door The Overwhelming Smell Of Flowers Hit Me, Orange, Blossoms, Lilac,, Freesia, Roses, All At Once. It Was Intoxicating. The Vampire Blonde Leader And His Wife Greeted Us At The Door. Its Hard To Call Them Leeches Or Calling Them By Any Other Names. The Blonde Leader, Carlisle, So Compassionate And Handsome And His Beautiful Lovely Wife, How Could Someone So Cold And Dead Radiate So Much Warmth. She Was So Motherly. It Was A Backyard Wedding. Everything Was Covered In White Little Flowers, It Was So Beautiful, Like A Dream Wedding. A Lot Of Humans Were There. The Bar Was Exquisite, The Most Expensive Alcohol Collection I Have Seen. You Name It, It Was There. The Leeches Was Sure As Hell Rich. One Look At The House And There Is No Doubt Left On There Riches.

I Saw The Blonde Female Leech, Talking To Someone, She Was The Most Beautiful Female I Have Ever Seen, Bet She's Going To Be The Limelight Of The Wedding. Already All The Males Were Drooling. She Was Wearing A Shimmery Silver Gown With Her Golden Hair Piled Up In A Soft Crown On The Top Of Her Head. Wow, Look At Me, Complementing A Leech. Seth's Love For The Leeches Is Contagious. The Blonde Leech Caught Me Staring At Her. She Started Walking And Stooped In Front Of Me, The Smell Hit Me Like A Fireball. My Nose Automatically Wrinkled So Did Hers.

'You Are Here?' She Said

"So Are You"

" Its My Brother's Wedding"

" I Thought You Hated Him And Her."

" So Do You, Oh, Great" She Said Through Her Teeth

She Looked Like She Was Ready To Kill. I Followed Her Gaze. She Was Looking At Five Leeches, Four Females Out Of Which Three Was Blonde And A Male With Black Hairs. There Eyes Was Golden, So They Must Be From Alaska. From Her Expression And Comment It Was Clear She Did'nt Like Them. The Strawberry Blonde Leech Came Towards Us. I Moved Back A Couple Of Steps But Not Far Enough, Can't Miss The Show.

"Tanya?" Rosalie Said, Faking A Smile.

"Rosalie, Its So Good To See You" Didn,T Look Like That To Me, I Thought That To Myself.

"I Thought You Wouldn't Attend The Wedding"

"Why Not" Tanya Said. She Was Beautiful But I Think Rosalie Is More Beautiful.

"What With Irina And You Not Helping Us With The Newborn Army And The Most Important, Your Feelings For Edward" What The Fu##? You Have To Be Kidding Me. This Just Gets Better And Better.

"We Are Sorry For Not Helping You And As For My Feelings, I Am Happy For Edward. Speaking Of Which Where Is He?.

She Looked Around And Found Edward Talking To The Male Leech. I Don't Know His Name.

She Bid Farewell To Rosalie And Went To Edward. I Think She Was Being Evasive.

I Went To Talk To Rosalie, Whats Wrong With Me Using Leeches Name?

"So?" I said

"so?"

"she likes Edward?"

"she is a succubus"

"what?"

"Never mind. Why are we talking about her?" she said

It was time for the wedding ceremony so everyone took there seats and I didn't get anymore information on the Tanya leech.

i 

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Please Review. After Wedding Its Reception Time. Hope You Enjoy It.

Rosalie's Pov.

The Wedding Went Smoothly. I Saw The She Wolf Sitting On The Barstool Alone With A Drink In Her Hand. I Thought Of Accompanying Her. So I Went And Sat Next To Her. She Looked Up And Said, "I Didn't Know Vampires Can Drink."

"We Can Drink And Can Get Drunk" I Replied

She Was Shocked. "How Do You Know? Have You Tried It?"

" No, But Emmett And Jasper Have."

" I Bet There Is A Story Behind It"

" A Very Funny One"

" Do Tell"

" Not The Place, People Will Wonder How Come We Are Talking And Laughing After All We Are Supposed To Be Enemies."

" You Are Right, We Should Go Somewhere Else"

" Okay, Tell You What, You Go Ahead I Will Follow You After Sometime So No One Doubts Us"

" I Will Tell My Mom I Am Going Home, Okay"

" Okay''

She Left With A Bottle Of Champagne With Her.

Emmett Came To Me And Asked To Dance. I Said No Because I Was Still Mad At Him For Not Supporting Me When I Called Bella A Bitch.

I Told Him I Am Leaving Because I Can't Stand All The Humans. Dads Upon Hearing Me Come To Talk To Me.

"Rosalie, Why Are You Leaving?"

"All The Humans Are Making Me Thirsty"

"But You Just Hunt?"

"Yes"

"Are You Sure You Can't Wait For A Few More Hours?"

"No" Now I Was Furious.

"Fine, Be Back Before Edward And Bella Leaves For There Honeymoon"

"Okay"

With That I Left And Followed The Wet Dog Smell. Can't She Take A Bloody Shower. And What Is Wrong With Me. I Lied To My Family So That I Can Talk To A Wolf, My Enemy.

I Was Singing " I Kissed A Girl" To Keep Edward Out Of My Mind. He Hates That Song.

I Followed The Scent To Where I First Talked To Her. She Was Sitting There With Her Knees Bent And Tucked Under Her Chin. She Was Undeniably Beautiful, But Nothing Compared To Me. There Was Something In Her Expression That Didn't Set Right With Her Beauty, Maybe Its All The Scowling And Frowning.

"Hey" I Called

" I was wondering, why am I talking to you?"

"can you believe it, I was just thinking the same thing?

" maybe that's the reason we are talking"

"what ?"

" we think alike, we both hate bella, we both make our families life miserable, etc, etc…."

"do you want to hear the story or not" I asked

"sure sure, go ahead"

FLASHBACK

1950, THIRD PERSON'S POV

It was just an average night in Cullen household. Esme was at the grocery store, keeping up the charade. Carlisle was home. Everyone was sitting in the television room watching a football match. There was an alcohol commercial, when Emmett shouted.

"hey dudes, I have the most bizzare idea"

"oh please, not another bear chase" jasper said rolling his eyes

"no no, look, can vampires get drunk?" Emmett said exicted.

"Emmett I don't think that is wise, if you were to get drunk you could lose control of yourself" Carlisle said

"no offence, but do you have to think the worst in all my ideas, dad?

"well, maybe if your ideas of fun weren't pathetically stupid Emmett, he won't" Edward interrupted.

" whatever you do you have to take full responsibility" came from Carlisle

With that emett raced out of the house in full vampire speed.

Five minutes later Emmett came back with fifty bottles of vodka.

Before anyone could comment he chugged down an entire bottle. Emeet made a face of disgust as he drownrd down the alcohol.

"nice em?" alice laughed at emmett's expression

" its taste fowl, lets try another."

AFTER 10 BOTTLES OF VODKA

Everyone ignored emmett's little experiment and concentrated on the match, when Emmett flashed in front of Rosalie and started bouncing up and down.

" hey R R rose, do you know how a chicken lays a shell? Because the baby is inside and it's a shell, a shell." Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing at his own joke. Then he turned to alice

"oh! Alice"

"What em?" alice sighed

" don't get short with me."

" he is drunk" Edward remarked

" well-done caption obvious" rosalied said to Edward

" I want to try as well' jasper said and picked up 1o bottles as well.

" don't you dare" alice shouted

" aw come on just some fun" with that jasper drowed all 10 botteles.

" choo choo" Emmett imitated a train.

Jasper turned to alice and said

' you are the best wifey ever. If I had one extra arm I would have hugged you and patted your head at the same time, I love dogs."

' so you are saying I am a dog" alice said, now infuriated.

Jasper triped and collided with Emmett and they both fell on esme's mother's vase.

END OF FLASHBACK

Pls review 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pls Review Otherwise How Am I Gonna Know Whether You Liked It Or Not. This Chapter Have A Little Bit Of Emmett. He Didn't Always Support Rosalie So Here's Something In His Defense. Enjoy

Leah's Pov

It Was Hilarious. Jasper Calling His Wife A Dog And Emmett's Pointless Jokes. I Have Never Laughed So Much. Before I Could Say Something There Was A Whipping Sound, Like Someone Or Something Was Moving Very Fast. We Both Were On Alert Then The Smell Hit Us. It Was A Bloodsucker.

" Its Emmett, Go Hide." Rosalie Said

I Hid In The Bushes. Then The Big Muscular Bloodsucker Appeared With A Bunch Of Roses In His Left Hand.

" Alice Is Going To Have A Fit" Rosalie Said

" These Are For You"

" Emmett What Are You Doing Here"

" Rosie I Came To Talk To You"

" Can't It Wait?"

"No"

" What Do You Want To Talk About?" Rosalie Asked Irritated.

"There Was Something I Need To Tell You"

" I Am Waiting"

" I Know You Are Mad At Me For Not Sticking Up With You When You Called Bella A Bitch"

' Good For You, That You Know"

" Rosalie Tell Me One Thing"

"What?"

" What Does Carlisle Hate The Most About Me?"

"When You Have An Argument With Anyone In The House You Say A Lot Of Mean Things Which Make Them Cry Or Hurt Them"

" And Why Do I Fight With Them?"

" Over Me"

" Exactly" Emmett Said

" But You Are Not Always Sticking Up For Me'

" Babe, I Think You Are Strong And That You Can Fight Your Own Battle. I Can Be Like Edward, Deciding For Bella, Whom She Meets, Where She Goes, What She Eats. I Don't Want To Be Like Any Of My Brother And Father Always Overprotective. I Want You To Be Independent, Learn To Fight Alone If No One Stands With You. I Can Make Choices For You But I Don't Want To. You Are Strong, Powerful, Independent. Please Try To Understand." Emmett Poured His Heart Out.

I Felt Bad For Eavesdropping On Their Conversation.

You Could See Rosalie Was In Deep Thought.

" Emmett I Am Sorry, Forgive Me" Rosalie Cried

" I Thought You Will Understand, Looks Like Sometimes We Need To Give Words To Our Thoughts. And Hey There Is Nothing To Apologise For.

Lets Go Back To The Wedding"

" Give Me Five Minutes"

" Okay" And Then He Looked Where I Was Hiding And Smiled.

' Hey She Wolf'

He Knew I Was Here. But I Didn't Dare Come Out Of Hiding.

He Handed Rose The Roses And Left. Okay Now Call Me Crazy, I Just Called The Leech By Her Nickname. I Can't Do This. Friends With Enemies. No This Is Wrong. I Have To Get Out Of Here. What Will Everyone Think. This Is Not Me. Where Did The Bitchy, Sarcastic Leah Go. I Have End This. I Phased And Fled. I Can't Care What She Is Going To Think About Me Fleding The Scene. I Ran And Ran And Stopped In Front Of My Home, Phased Back And Went To My Room. I Am Never Gonna See The Leech Again. Not Gonna Think About It, Especially In My Wolf Form. Whatever This Is, It Has To End.

Pls review. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.

ROSALIE'S POV

Emmett handed me the roses and after greeting Leah he left. I can't believe what he had just said. He didn't side with me because he thinks I am strong and that I don't need anyone's support. He didn't want to be overbearing and overprotective like jasper, Edward and Carlisle. Yeah, I wouldn't want him treating like a baby who can't take care of her. Three overprotective fools are enough in our family. And he does stand for me, when things get out of control. He and Edward had countless arguments in the past over me. How can I be so blind and dumb to not understand that? I need to talk to him and make up for this. But first the she wolf. I turned around and start looking for her. When I reached her hiding place there was her shredded black sequins dress instead of her. She left. Whatever I don't have time to go find her. I made my way back to the wedding reception. I ran on full vampire speed, when I reached there I checked my hairs and dress then made my way inside. I spotted Emmett on the dance floor with Bella, great. Calm down Rosalie, I chanted in my head again and again. I made my way to the dance floor and asked Emmett to dance with me. He let go of Bella and as expected she stumbled. He took my left hand in his right and grabbed my waist with his left hand and I put my hand on his shoulder. We danced on the song Emmett was singing, I didn't recognise the song, but it was the most beautiful song I have ever heard.

I can't think a moment being without you,

i'm nothing when i feel that you ain't by my side..

I'm going to lose control of myself

If anyday you wish us to come apart.

Cause you're the one, girl you're the one,

you mean my life cause you are the one,

I find my peace in you, my pain in you,

n my love in you cause you're the one...

Now these tears in your eyes tell me that you feel the same,

i keep breathing all the time taking your name...

Cause you're the one.

I had tears in my eyes because the song was so lovely.

"I didn't recognise the song, which one is it?" I asked

"Did you like it?" he said

"Yes, it's very beautiful"

"I wrote it"

My mouth fell open, Emmett is not the writing romantic songs type guy. Wow, just wow. I must have done something very great in my life to have such a loving husband like Emmett. I looked around and found my whole family staring at us with big smiles plastered on their faces, including the denali clan, they must have heard the song because of the super vampire hearing, but Bella look bewildered because she couldn't have heard it. Good because crappy people don't need to listen to a song as beautiful as this.

It was time to send off the bride and groom on their honeymoon, oh goody, now I will have privacy, no Edward to snoop inside my head irritate the hell out of me. Alice has picked out a blue dress for Bella. Edward is taking her to Isle Esme because it is very warm. Bella said her goodbyes.

Everyone applauded when Edward kissed Bella on the doorstep. Then he rushed her to the car as the rice storm began. Most of it went wide but Emmett with his uncanny precision threw directly at Bella.

The car was decorated with flowers that trailed in streamers along its length, and long gossamer ribbons that were tied to a dozen designer brand new shoes that were dangling from the bumper.

Edward shielded Bella from the rice while she climbed in, and then he climbed in. They were speeding down the driveway and then they disappeared.

I am happy for Edward but that does not mean I have to like Bella.

Pls review. 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

PLS REVIEW.

LEAH'S POV

Mom and Seth came back from the wedding. I was lying on my bed. Mom knocked my bedroom door.

"Leah, sweetheart are you alright?" mom asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am fine" I replied

'Can I come in?' she said

Now what does she want.

'Yes'

Mom opened the door and sat on the edge of my bed.

'Why did you left?' she asked

Mom I left because I wanted to talk to one specific leech. If she wasn't worried before she is definitely going to be worried now. Everyone in la push knows that I hate those bloodsuckers. I can't tell her the truth.

"Mom I can't stand the smell of the leeches, and there were more today, you remember the bloodsuckers relatives from Denali, the way they were looking at us because of that leech Sam and his pack killed when the cullens left. He was mate of one of the female leech."

' I don't see how that bothers you, you didn't kill him." Mom said

What is wrong with my mom, me and leeches together not a good thing. Exactly me and leeches together not a good thing, I should stay away from Rosalie. What the f###? I shouldn't use her name; she is nothing more than my enemy.

"Mom the smell was overbearing, isn't that reason enough?" I said growing irritated.

'If it was the smell then why were you talking to one of the Cullen?'

She saw me, man I have come up with something. Mom sorry but this has to be done.

' First you drag me to the leech's wedding against my will. I hate Bella but I still have to attend her wedding. I have to dress up and everything. And you said be nice, don't embarrass our tribe then when I am polite to the leech you demand explanation, now how is that fair, would it have been better if I had ripped the leeches head off' I shouted at my mother.

Seth rushed to my bedroom after hearing me scream at my mother he was worried I might rip my mother's head. But I was just faking the anger, even though it was all true.

My mom left without saying a single word. Seth looked at me then at mom and then left giving me the look.

Great now they both are mad at me. Another reason not to meet that leech again. Whatever it is between us it has to end now.

THANKS FOR READING. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Rosalie's pov

Wedding went great. We all were sitting in the living room after taking out all the wedding decorations. Being a vampire has its advantages. We were able to clean everything in under an hour. The Denali's are still here which I am not so thrilled about. Tanya keeps on saying how sorry she is that her family couldn't help us. If she keeps on going like this I might snap her neck in two.

How can you call yourself our extended family when you don't help us in time of need?

Someone has rightly said **"friend in need is a friend indeed".** Well that means the werewolves are our friends? That reminds me about the she wolf, Leah. Where did she go? Should i go looking for her? Maybe she went home. I will ask her when I meet her again. Right now might head feels like it might explode, if that's even possible. Tanya and her constant apologies even Carlisle is getting fed-up.

'Will you shut up?' I said to Tanya.

'Rosalie, don't' Carlisle said

'ROsalie, I am just apologising' Tanya said calmly

'Tanya you have nothing to apologise for'. I said sarcastically

Everyone looked at me like they have seen a ghost. Oh, looks like I have forgotten how to be sarcastic.

Lets clear the misunderstanding.

'I was been sarcastic, in case you guys didn't notice.'

Everyone looked away and smiled. I went to my living room, now those smiles became laughter. They thought I have changed.

I sat on my vanity and start combing my golden hair.

The song Emmett wrote for me was playing in my head.

I can't think a moment being without you,

I'm nothing when i feel that you ain't by my side..

I'm going to lose control of myself

If anyday you wish us to come apart.

Cause you're the one, girl you're the one,

You mean my life cause you r the one,

I find my peace in you, my pain in you,

N my love in you cause you're the one...

Now these tears in your eyes tell me that you feel the same,

I keep breathing all the time taking your name...

Cause you're the one.

The song is so beautiful. I was so lost in the song that I didn't notice Emmett entering the room. I didn't realise I was singing the song out loud until Emmett said

'so you liked the song? Giving me his most beautiful heart-breaking smile.

'no, I didn't like it' I said

Emmett face fell.

'I didn't liked it, because I loved it, so much that even words can't described it'

That breath taking beautiful smile found its way back to Emmett's lips. He gave me his biggest and tightest bear hug. He kissed me so passionately and I returned the pleasure.

Me and Emmett sang the song together. You could hear no noise in the background, everyone either left or was listening to us sing. Either ways I could care less.

It was 7 in the morning and finally the Denali's were leaving. Can't wait to get rid of them and Tanya's constant apologies. You would think with Edward and Bella gone there will be peace in the family but no there can't be any peace.

We bid farewell to the Denali's. Dad has to go to work so he went to take a shower and get ready. Mom started cleaning the house. Alice was watching a fashion show and Emmett and jasper were planning on having a wrestling match. I decided to play Emmett's song on the piano.

As soon as my fingers touched the ivory keys they started moving automatically. The tune was so beautiful that everyone stooped their activities and listened to me playing. It was exactly like when Edward was playing. I was the second best pianist in the family. Once I finished the song there was a round of applause and everyone resume their activities.

Esme came and hugged me. 'It was beautiful' she said smiling.

'Thank you' i replied reciprocating the smile.

Hope you all enjoyed it 


End file.
